In Her Memory
by Kristen3
Summary: "Little" Ricky takes on the task of replacing a statue of his mother in Westport, CT. His plan ends up reminding everyone that it isn't just Lucy who deserves to be remembered. One-shot, written as a gift for the wonderful Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **I've never been a huge _I Love Lucy_ fan, but when I saw the story on Facebook about the statue of Lucille Ball, it got me thinking. Because I know Leigh Ann (**leighann415**) is a die-hard ILL fan, I thought I should do this as a gift for her. I hope you like your surprise! *Hugs*

Ricky Ricardo, Jr. walked around the park, unable to believe he was here. Life had taken him far from Westport, CT, but now he'd come back. Both of his parents were, sadly, deceased. He missed them both, especially his mother. Her personality was larger-than-life. It was still hard to believe she was gone, especially here.

A few months ago, Ricky had received a letter in the mail from one of his parents' neighbors. Right after his mother's passing, the town had decided to erect a statue in her memory. Her antics had driven most people crazy while she was alive, but once she was gone, the town was definitely missing something. The last time Ricky was in Connecticut was when the statue had been dedicated. It was so emotional, seeing such a lifelike sculpture of her standing there. He'd made a speech in which he talked about how his mother would've appreciated the gesture. He could barely get through it.

Looking at the statue now, it was hard to believe it was the same one. The letter Ricky received had said that time and the elements had taken a toll on it, but he'd never imagined it was this bad. When he first saw the statue, he'd half-expected her to begin talking. Now, it was almost unrecognizable. "I'm so sorry, Mom," Ricky whispered. Ricky had followed in his father's footsteps, pursuing a music career. The industry had changed since his father's time, though. Instead of appearing in nightclubs, Ricky recorded several albums and had made a name for himself in the world of Latin music. When people asked what inspired him, he simply shrugged and said, "It's in my blood."

But his career came at a cost. He'd all but forgotten his roots. Looking at the statue now was a stark reminder of that fact. Suddenly, Ricky felt a nudge at his heart. His last album had done rather well, which meant he had quite a bit of money. The mansion he owned in LA was several times larger than the farmhouse his parents had lived in here. Other than basic living expenses, he didn't really have much need for all of his money. He gave some of it to charity, helping to fund a school which encouraged children from low-income families to pursue careers in the arts. It was a way of honoring his mother's legacy. Now, though, he saw a much more direct way to preserve her memory.

The drive to the Westport Town Council was quick. When Ricky introduced himself, people were glad to listen to him. "I just saw the statue of my mother in the park. It's changed so much," he said.

The head of the Council nodded. "I know. This town hasn't been doing so well in the past few years, and we haven't had the money to fix it." She was a kind, elderly lady who had moved here just about the time that his mother had passed on.

Ricky smiled for the first time since he'd gotten to Connecticut. "I've got the money. In fact, I have a few ideas on what to do."

"Well, all right, Mr. Ricardo, if you're interested in taking charge of it," the sweet woman told him.

In almost no time at all, Ricky had signed paperwork and found a sculptor who agreed to take on the project. Ricky quickly returned to LA and went through some of the things he'd packed away years ago. He found his very first drum, one his father had given him. That brought back a thousand memories. Then he came across some old photographs of him and his parents, along with Uncle Fred and Aunt Ethel. They, too, were gone now. When he saw their faces in black-and-white, Ricky realized how much he missed the Mertzes. They'd been the only extended family he had for most of his childhood.

He returned to Connecticut, armed with a box of old photographs. He also found a few home movies, in which his mother showed off her love for performing. He quickly showed all of them to the artist, who was eager to hear his ideas. Though Ricky loved making music, this was a project which inspired him in a totally new way. Many of the town's residents were dying to know what he was planning, but Ricky merely smiled and refused to answer any of their questions.

Months flew by as Ricky spoke to the sculptor almost daily. The statue came together just as Ricky had pictured it. It was a fitting tribute to his beloved mother. The town agreed to unveil the new statue on Lucy's birthday, August 6. Because of Ricky's fame in the music world, it was headline news. Reporters flocked to the tiny Connecticut town.

Soon, the day of the dedication was here. Ricky was both excited and nervous as he got ready. His parents hadn't been alive to see his career really take off. That regret stayed with him, no matter how many awards he won or how many albums he sold. But, today, he had a feeling his parents were both pleased with him. The sadness in his heart eased knowing that.

The mayor of Westport gave a nice introduction. "Most of the world knows Ricky Ricardo as a very talented musician," he said. "But to us here in Westport, we remember him as a small boy, always with his parents, constantly learning to love music from both of them. The stories of Lucy Ricardo and her many adventures are legendary. Before she and Ricky Sr. moved here, this was a sleepy little farm community. But, boy, did she turn this town upside down!" He chuckled, and the crowd laughed in response. Ricky knew that most of the people here knew his mother only from stories that were often told and retold. But it didn't matter. Lucy Ricardo had wanted to be remembered, and she'd certainly succeeded at that.

Finally, Ricky took the podium. "I know everyone remembers my mother. It's pretty hard to forget someone who could turn the simplest things into extraordinary events. Even something as simple as winning a bet with my father, or attempting to make her way into show business, always turned into something far larger. But few people ever mention my father. He put up with her antics, and I know that wasn't easy! If it weren't for him, I wouldn't have learned to appreciate music and the way it brings people together. That's why I felt it was so important to make sure this statue would honor not only my mother's memory, but also all that my father has done. Now, on what would've been my mother's 100th birthday, I'm proud to give this statue to the town my parents loved, and the place where I grew up." He couldn't help fighting back a few tears as the sheet was finally removed, and the crowd was finally able to see the statue.

There were gasps as people saw what he'd done. Rather than simply depicting his mother, as the old statue had, this one included both Lucy _and_ Ricky. A small plaque at the bottom read: _In Loving Memory of Lucy and Ricky Ricardo as well as their friends, Fred and Ethel Mertz_.

As the crowd cheered, Ricky looked up at the sky. He noticed a bird flying directly overhead. Somehow, he knew it was a sign from above. His parents had seen all he'd done for them, and they were proud. That one moment meant more to him than any achievement he might earn in his recording career.

**The End**


End file.
